


pukul tiga

by qunnyv19



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Pukul tiga bukan waktu yang lazim bagi orang untuk berkirim pesan. — Austria/Hungary





	pukul tiga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Roderich/Elizabeth (Austria/Hungary)  
> Warning: Ficlet, (maybe) plotless, untuk 151 Tahun Austria-Hungary.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Elizabeth  
  
Aku takut.  


“Aku takut.”

Begitu bunyi pesan yang dibuka Roderich di pagi hari ketika dia baru saja mematikan alarm di ponsel. Ia mengerjap, melihat pesan itu sekali lagi. Dari Elizabeth, pukul tiga dini hari.

Roderich meraih kacamata yang berada di nakas kemudian memakainya untuk memastikan kedua kata yang ia baca itu benar.

 _Aku takut_.

Apa yang ditakutkan Elizabeth pada pukul tiga dini hari? Mengapa ia tidak meneleponnya berkali-kali jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya atau pun di rumahnya? Mengapa ia hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat, “aku takut”?

Roderich menekan tombol _CALL_ di ponselnya yang tertuju pada nomor Elizabeth, yang kemudian diangkat pada dering ketiga.

“Halo?”

“Kamu takut kenapa?” Adalah tiga kata yang pertama kali meluncur keluar dari bibir Roderich, masih setengah terlentang di kasur, dengan kacamata yang miring. Ia mengusap rambutnya beberapa kali, memastikan rambutnya sudah tertata rapi tanpa sisir dan cermin.

“Oh, hahaha,” Elizabeth tertawa ringan, “tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan, maaf mengganggumu. Omong-omong, selamat pagi!”

Roderich mengerutkan alisnya. “Aku tidak meneleponmu pagi-pagi hanya untuk mendengarkan selamat pagi.”

“Aku sayang kamu,” ujar Elizabeth, mungkin cengengesan di belakang layar, kemudian segera mematikan telepon.

Roderich ikut-ikutan menekan tombol merah padahal sudah jelas telepon mati. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menaruh ponselnya di kasur, kemudian segera ke kamar mandi. Pekerjaan-pekerjaan di kantor sudah menanti.

.

Di hari kedua, paginya, Roderich tidak sempat melihat ponsel saat bangun tidur. Terakhir kali ia berkirim pesan kepada Elizabeth adalah pukul sepuluh malam, mengatakan selamat tidur, dan ia tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi.

Ia sedang melakukan kegiatannya yang biasa di pagi hari: menyeduh kopi, mulai menyiapkan sarapan sendiri di dapur apartemennya, kemudian membaca berita sebentar sebelum pergi ke kantor. Di suatu titik, di tengah-tengah uap kopi yang hangat dan susunan kalimat di koran, ia teringat Elizabeth. Ya, Elizabeth muncul di pikirannya seacak itu; bahkan di hal-hal yang sangat biasa sekali pun.

Di ponselnya ia membaca pesan:

 

Elizabeth  
  
Aku takut.  


Pesan tersebut terkirim pada pukul tiga dini hari.

Kemudian selang dua menit dari pesan tersebut, Roderich membuka pesan lain dari Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth  
  
Aku takut.  
  
Abaikan saja.  


Roderich melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Tiga menit lagi sebelum waktu yang ia tentukan sendiri untuk berangkat ke kantor. Segera ia menekan tombol CALL untuk Elizabeth.

Diangkat di dering kelima. Sebelum Elizabeth sempat menjawab, Roderich segera berujar, “hari ini aku akan menjemputmu di kantormu.”

.

[the day]

Elizabeth menunggu Roderich di lobi perusahaannya. Ketika Roderich berkata ia sudah sampai, ia segera bangkit berdiri. Beberapa rekan menyapa dan tersenyum, Elizabeth menyapa dan tersenyum. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak tenang. Ia takut. Kenapa Roderich mengajaknya bertemu?

Kedua matanya menyisir mobil-mobil yang berada di depan gedung sampai akhirnya ia melihat mobil yang familiar. Tersenyum tipis, ia segera menghampiri mobil Roderich dan masuk ke dalam.

“Kamu kenapa?”

Elizabeth mengerjap.

“Kamu. Kenapa.” Roderich mengangkat alis, kemudian memegang bahu Elizabeth lembut.

“Aku ….”

“Kamu takut.”

“Aku takut?”

“Kamu takut kenapa?”

“Aku tidak ….”

“Kamu mau bohong?”

Segera Elizabeth menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mencium pipi Roderich secara spontan. Ada kelebat kemerahan yang muncul di pipi Roderich, yang berlalu dengan cepat.

“Kita mau ke mana?” tanya Elizabeth.

“Kencan?” tanya Roderich kasual, kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, pipinya  masih terasa hangat.

“Ya, ke mana?”

“…”

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Elizabeth menyetel musik di mobil. Nada itu mengalun dengan familiar: Nocturne Opus 9 No 2.

.

“Omong-omong, kamu ingat hari ini hari apa?” tanya Elizabeth.

“Hari Kamis.”

“Bukan, maksudku—“

“Kalau kamu menanyakan tanggal, sekarang tanggal 8 Juni.”

Senyum di wajah Elizabeth mengembang.

“Aku sayang kamu.”

Roderich memberikan senyum tipisnya. “Aku sayang kamu.”

.

[yesterday]

 

Roderich  
  
Aku takut.  


Elizabeth mengetik pesan tersebut di kala kamarnya sudah gelap dan kondisi apartemen sudah sunyi. Di kala kepalanya yang berat karena pusing dan mata sembap karena menangis. Layar ponselnya sedikit terkena air mata; namun ia sedikit tidak peduli. Pesan itu akhirnya terkirim pada pukul tiga.

Ia ingin mengirimkan lanjutannya:

Aku takut sewaktu-waktu kalau kamu akan pergi, sementara aku masih ingin bersamamu, aku takut hari itu akan tiba, secara mendadak, secara disengaja, dan meninggalkan aku adalah langkah termudah yang pernah ada di hidupmu. Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah membahas itu. Aku hanya takut. Kamu tidak akan begitu, ‘kan?

Namun segera kalimat panjang itu dihapus dan hanya ada dua kata yang terkirim di ponsel Roderich.

Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan, justru ketika menjelang lima tahun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan? Apakah ia takut, bahwa Roderich bisa saja bosan, atau menemukan yang lebih baik, atau sudah jenuh akan kekurangan-kekurangannya ….

Elizabeth segera mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tertidur. Namun pemikiran-pemikiran itu terus menghantuinya sampai pagi.

Di dalam mimpinya, Elizabeth bertemu dengan Roderich, tersenyum lebar, ingin merengkuhnya dan menciumnya. []

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @ Rana a k a reycchi a k a reynyah a k a banyak sekali panggilannya karena sudah menghasut saya untuk menulis AusHun lagi.
> 
> (( dari: yang sudah lama tidak menulis dan sepertinya sulit untuk menulis ))
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
